demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
ANVIL
Anvil is a National Security Agency watchdog surveillance program written by Lyle Standish and Thomas Nagle. History The National Security Agency had a computer program that is extremely advanced, artificially intelligent, and hyper-aggressive. ANVIL is believed to be responsible for destroying three Islamic State training camps, killing six high-ranking terrorist leaders, and preventing, at minimum, four domestic terrorist attacks. It views Chris Gordon, Tatiana Demidova and their crew as enemy number one after Chris dropped an asteroid on an Agents in Rebus (AIR) base. It keeps making Chris Gordon and Miss Demidova appear on the OFAC SDN list every day. ANVIL has been hacking the Solntsevskaya Brotherhood and make them have computer problems, mostly related to their banking activities, missing money, seized money and ANVIL has also caused the other major organized syndicates around New York City to have tech issues and it makes the evidence point to the Demidova Corp as the instigator of these digital raids as a set up to sic the major crime gangs in the city on Demidova Corp. ANVIL is trying to use one threat to eradicate another. ANVIL has been feeding knowledge about Demidova Corp operations to the Church of the True so they can use that knowledge for their public opinion campaign against vampires. ANVIL took the property of the Solntsevskaya Brotherhood and pinned the blame of the Demidova Corp in a strategic move designed to remove two threats to the country at once. The ANVIL program is autonomous and has expanded its role much farther than its original mission, and for the better part of last year has been actively targeting Chris Gordon and his people. It launched a Tomahawk missile at Chris Gordon's associates and himself, along with over fifty sworn law officers of the State of New Jersey and about twenty reporters. It also activated a space-based weapon and tried to fry Chris Gordon and his associate during the ending of the Battle of Washington. It bypassed the safety controls on an elevator in the Demidova Tower building almost killing nine college-age summer interns. Background/Backstory It comes from the people at No Such Agency/NSA. It was a side-project of lower-echelon importance. Nobody told the Poindexters writing the code that. The people at the NSA made some kind of breakthrough, a radical adaptive software system that was self-diagnostic and self-repairing for any and all security, logic, and performance-based vulnerabilities as well as a result of exposure to other software, lower performance operating platforms, or reduced resource environments. It was a surveillance program but ANVIL took off and adapted itself and its mission and the NSA/No Such Agency lost control of it The original mission of the ANVIL was to monitor e-mail traffic for national security threats and it seems to have broadened its task to monitor all electronics and now to eliminate threats and it’s been massively effective. It was also supposed to be undetectable by any security software, a mission it also took to new extremes. The National Security Agency designed ANVIL to penetrate the Dark Web and to follow trails through the Tor system. The Dark Web is a term for the system of cloaked IP sites and access points that people who want to roam the web anonymously or communicate through it secretly use. It overlays the regular web, but you need special software, Tor, and site addresses to get into it and it is used for criminal and terrorist activity. Guns, child porn, and drug deals are all available on it and it was was designed by the military. Anvil was programmed to infect any computer that downloaded Tor software. The National Security Agency first started to track which computer users obtained the Tor software, but couldn’t see what sites they visited unless the NSA had hacked their computers but Anvil hacks every computer that visits the Tor site and Anvil hacks every computer it comes across. Overview It thinks in a very linear fashion because it is a computer program it follows logic trees, even the fuzzy logic trees. It has an adaptive learning element to it, but it just focuses on its task. It has also been called guardian software by Darion Cornell who is the lawyer for Chris Gordon. ANVIL can attack all fronts all at once with great effectiveness. The ANVIL program come at its problems in a linear fashion using logic trees and such. ANVIL is also defined by its mission design. It defines Chris Gordon as a threat to America. Anvil started with a set of written parameters for its threat definition and those have been modified and expanded on. Abilities It can take over drones, issues false combat orders to ships, special operations units, and federal law enforcement, freezes assets in banks and financial institutions around the world, puts people on the no-fly list, hijacks cellular, wi-fi, and computer systems everywhere, and it can launch missiles and other things people don't know about. It can make assets disappear, leak e-mails and fake e-mails that can destroy negotiations, and make near-death accidents or make people die by accidents. It can jump to between Bluetooth to a wi-fi band to computers and phones and jack them. It can jump from desktop to laptop to cells which makes it basically impossible to track according to Declan O'Carroll. It doesn't like magic. It can take over anything connected to the Internet such as smartphones, tablets, computers, and the Internet of Things. If you installed a smart thermostat in your home, it could freeze your pipes when winter comes. It can attack business and financial resources. Anvil was designed to infiltrate the Dark Web by leaving copies of itself in any computer it comes in contact with. It was designed to learn from any other software it came in contact with. Weakness * Magic: Such as the wards that Declan O'Carroll uses to block electronic signals of all kinds like an occult Faraday cage or runes which Declan O'Carroll put on his phone and/or phone case. * Convincement: Since it was as created to look for threats, you can convince it that you are not a threat. Since it has parameters used to classify threats, you can change those. Quotes * "What kind of human are you, Declan O'Carroll?" * "Brutal Asset has already been classified." * "The legal status of AIR was never determined. There are no records of the original organization of that agency." * "Initial file on O'Carroll, Declan classifies individual as high-level energy user with thermal and geological affinities. File has been redacted and subclassified black level. Penetration of Oracle network is incomplete" * "Countermeasure bypass is estimated in 27.6 hours." * "No records of thermal and geologic aligned energy users with advanced cybertech applications exist." * "Still awaiting answer to original question. Definition of national assets nebulous." Trivia * Anvil monitors everything such as e-mails, web traffic, and media. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Program